It is increasingly common for a system to operate not alone, but as part of a more complex system landscape. Indeed, business processes currently run on systems of dissimilar types. Moreover, the software to configure these systems, like the business processes they support, change frequently—resulting in frequent, if not, continuous updates to accommodate changing business processes, software bug fixes, new functionality, and the like. When a change is disseminated for implementation at these systems, the parts of the software update have to be activated synchronously on the systems spanned by a business process, and the proper software version of the software update has to be disseminated as well to avoid issues (e.g., problems) during the subsequent execution of the update. The process associated with updating software in disparate, software systems is, at the very least, a complex and burdensome process.